1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mine treatment method for use in treating a mine placed in the ground and a mine treating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are a considerable number of unexploded mines all over the world attracting a lot of international public attention presently treatment of mines mostly depends on hand work. That is, a mine is found by hand work or using a mine detector and then that mine is dug out from the ground. After its fuse is removed, it is exploded.
Alternative devicer for treating miner includes using a mine field exploding apparatus that is currently available. According to the mine field exploding apparatus, a bomb containing an explosive is launched by a rocket to a mine field and exploded so as to induce explosion of mines placed nearby.
According to the above described conventional mine treatment method, the hand work includes inherent danger. In case of the mine field exploding apparatus, this can be used only in an environment permitting a rocket to be fired and there is a fear that all mines are not induced to explode, and further there is a problem that mine parts are left. A solution for these problems has been tried in the conventional art.